


Let's be alone together

by Ionelazbv24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #drarry #pansmione, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionelazbv24/pseuds/Ionelazbv24
Summary: Post war. Harry is sent in the muggle world to solve a case. There he finds Draco and other death eaters.Inspired by a canon on tumblr.NOTE: I also kind of changed the personalities. Here you read something new.Oh, and also . Swearing. A lot. But it gets better .Thanks!!





	1. Chapter 1

Two years. Two years ago. Hogwarts looks better than the last time I saw it. Or I should say, it looks better than the last time I fought for it. Two years past by since the war. The rebelion against Tom Riddle. Two years ago, we've lost friends, parents, brothers and sisters and also our innocence. So here I am. The greatest Harry Potter. I can't even walk properly , I got this constant limp just because of the damned big fat stupid gross giant snake of the stupid Tom Riddle. And I am also late for work. Mione's gonna kill me . And theeere she is. "Harry, I've been looking for you!" . Yeah, no shit (but I don't say that . Of course I don't. I'm not that stupid) "Sorry, I had stuff to do" 

"Oi! Mate !!" Shouts Ron 

"Oh there he is. Well bye 'Mione, nice to see ya'! Hey! Red ass , here!!" Oh thank God! Walking walking walking. Smiling.

"Hi!!"

"Oo hello there!!" Idk who she was.

"So. Ron. Where are our ladies??"

"Well , i don't know mate, haven't seen Malfoy or Zabini for a while" . Ron and I are walking and just talking 'cause that's what we do here until we arrive at my office. I wave at him and say "Well guess that's where I should be. Lunch after?" He smiles "Yeah! See ya' there mate!" I enter in my office and something caughts my attention. An envelope. My name seems to be written on it so I have the right to open it. Once I opened 'Mione's love letter from George. Pff I don't even want to talk about it. Don't ask. Alright so let's read this shall we? "Honorable mr Potter, in order of the ministry it was decided that every death eater who did not make it to Azkaban will be forced to work in the muggle world. So we need you,sir, to go at this adress "...???" and find

-Pansy Parkinson  
-Draco Malfoy ..and a lot of other names but all I could care was Malfoy. Why was he there? I mean. Yes he was a death eater but he didn't to anything. He protected me. I get intrerrupted by Ron . "Oi! Mate. Did ya' get that too?"

"Yes . I have to find Malfoy and Parkinson and Goyle and lots of other people"

"ya. I got Zabini and others" We look at eachother and say the only thing we could possibly say "oooh boooy"  
As soon as I got home I packed everything I could need there. Now I'm just staring at the envelope.

So it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got up I felt like the room was spinning. As I remember I did not drink a shit last night. I try to go to the bathroom. As if the limp was not enough, now I have to deal with this constant drunkness, without even drinking . And today's the day for God's sake! How am I supposed to look like a clever- not -that-tall-but-hot good looking aurror with this limp and with my brain who's shitting rainbows and alcohol in my whole body ? Tell me how! I dare you! Alright I need to put my shit together. I wash my face, brush my teeth. Lookin' into the mirror I see myself looking better . Not today satan, not today. I still feel like shit tho. Ok lets dress up . Breakfast with Ron, 'Mione, Gin' , and...others. As soon as I get there, late of course, 'Mione came to me , looking worried "Harry , been looking for you! Where have you been?". Oh no. Again with this. What is this? Some kind of "Good Morning" in another language? Hindu maybe?Doesn't matter. Let's just say what I always say . "Yes" . See? Can't fail with this. Works everytime. "'Ey there , mate! How are you?" Ron says , ofc. Who'd say " 'ey there,mate" in 2019 for God's sake? "Morning, bud! " he stays next to 'Mione. I sit next to Ginny, the only place left and give her the best smile I got. Ginny smiles back. "I saved you the sit , Harry" says Ginny with a dumb smile . "Thanks a lot!" . "So, are you two ready?" Asked 'Mione looking proudly at Ron and I . " Of course. I'm going to put that nice butt of Zabini at work. Whatever he does there. " 'Mione looks ar Ron and says "Ron. No. You need to act professional . And Zabini is a waiter btw" "Really? Whoa did not know that" says Ron. I look at him and say "Is there something you know, Ronnie?" He looks at me with fake arrogance and says "As if you knew!" . What? Is he serious right now? "IT WAS WRITTEN ON THE LETTER WE GOT YESTERDAY!!". He looks down at the letter . Idk why he has it with him. But if we need it I'm dead because I lost it when I fell asleep. "Oh yeah. Now I see it!" says Ron with a really big smile. "So what does Malfoy do there, mate?" I act like I'm trying to remember. But I know. Of course I know. I memorized it. "Umm. Oh yeah! He's a doctor. Like a healer. He heals people " . We eat and laugh not talking about it. My head still hurts . But I'm sure I'll make it out alive. ~~~~\\\\\\\~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~ I lay on my seat trying to calm down my head. The headache is going to kill me. I won't get to se Malfoy...and the others doing their jobs. "So apparently , my wizards work all in a hotel. Great I'll never leave the place" "Ya, Ron that's great but can you please stop being so loud?" he looks at me confused "I was not loud . How do you want me to talk then?" I look at him and say "You can whisper, if you really want to talk" . He looked at me worried "Mate, you don't look so good. What happend to you?" "I don't really know, mate . I woke up like this. I have no strength to think properly at the moment" He laughts and say "Have you ever had it?" I laugh, feeling a bit better. As soon as I arrived I said goodbye to Ron , waved at him and showed the middle finger after he said "Kiss my ass, not-that-tall-shit" . We are sepparated because the wizards and witches sent here are too . They feel like it is dangerous to keep them together. Bullshit. They don't even have their wands. I enter in the hotel where Goyle greets me giving me the key to my room . Number 11 ok. As soon as I finished unpacking I took a shower and went down in the hotel restaurant to eat something. There, Parkinson takes my order. "Mr Potter , here is the bill " . I look at her and say "You don't have to call me mr Potter, Pansy. We were in the same school ." She smiles. First time I see her smiling. Like, really smiling. After she finishes her work we talk a lot. "So how's it going? In your world" Asked Pansy. I feel sad . For her. And for all of them. They don't deserve this. I, better than them, know how it was. Living in a place, a world you don't belong in . Not being able to be special. I know how hard it feels to be limited. The wizarding world is not mine, is ours. "In our world . Everything is ok. Pansy, it is your world too. Your home" she lookes at me in the eyes and says "Not enymore" "You'll always be welcomed there. If you want to come" I say to her. Pansy lookes at me, a tear rushing down on her face " You think I like living here? You think I don't want to come back? You think I wanted to live here ? I don't.And I never did.These people, this world needs heroes. Not us. " I huged her. I know what she is talking about . The hug is no longer a hug. I just want to hold her, because I can't hold myself. I feel bad . Really bad. The room is spinning again, my head is aching, I can't hear . I don't want to let Pansy go. I can't.I would fall if I did. But she figures it out. She looked at me but I can't see clear . She says something but I can't hear her. And suddenly everything gets eaten by the dark. I try to open my eyes and the first thing I see is a pair of grey eyes and a blond-white hair.  
*Second chapter. Really hope someone reads this shit, if you do let me know by leaving kudos . Also if you have suggestions on my writing I'll be very happy if you'd leave them in a comment below. I really need some help right here. Thanks xoxo*


	3. If you say so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter

I felt bad. I felt lost and scared. I didn't know what was wrong with me.  
"Seems like the hotel wasn't exactly five stars" he said. Raising an eyebrow. "How do you feel?" His eyes were fixed on me. He did his job carefully but with confidence. He knew what he was doing . I finally got the strenght to speak "I had better days. What the hell happened to me?"  
He looked at me with a serious look. "Well, mr Potter. It seems that due to the stress and the bad eating habbits your body kind of ...collapsed."  
"Ok. Can I go and continue my work now?"  
"No"  
"What?! What do you mean by 'no' ? " He raised an eyebrow. His arms were crossed around his chest . He looked unapproachable.  
"What do you understand by 'no' ? " Ok .. this bastard got me here.  
"You're not my mom!" As soon as I said that I wanted to die. I meant to say something cool. Like a badass.  
"Yea... I ... I think I can live with that thought"  
"I really need to go to work"  
"Calm down mr Potter. As far as I'm aware you are here to see how the exiled wizards live their new lives"  
Geez . Why did he have to be so elegant about everything. What should I say now? I need an elegant line. Something to show how smart I am .  
"So?" Ok I think I did pretty good. I didn't say "shit" or other stuff. Hehee who's the smart ass here now, Malfoy?!  
He looked exasperated . "So..as you can see. I am one of them. So you can stay here and also do your job "  
I guess he had a point  
"But I don't want to stay here . You know what? You don't tell me what to do. Adios señor" And I got up to leave. But as soon as I got up my knees felt like they were made of plasticine . They couldn't make it. So I was now falling. A pair of strong arms cought me and I was in my bed again.  
"If I say no. Then it's no. You don't question it. You don't ignore it. YOU. JUST. DON'T.DO.IT . Here, no means no, mr Potter"  
"How many days do I have to stay here?"  
He bit his lip and looked at the window, thinking. I don't know why but this image gave me a strange feeling. He came back to the present. His eyes were on me again.  
"A week. Maybe two"  
"What?! Just because I fainted?!"  
"You have that faint-habbit.. don't you, Potter?" Asked Malfoy trying not to smile.  
"To be honest, I kind of missed that, Malfoy" and that was it. I caught him off guard.  
He cleared his throat. "I'll come back later, mr Potter"  
"You don't need to call me mr"  
"If you say so. " And he left . But I wanted to have the las word . I shouted "Yes I say so"  
He stopped at the door and said "See you later, Harry"


	4. Do I really have to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what you're reading(if somebody actually reads that shit)  
> Have fun!

Three days past by and I haven't seen Malfoy at all. Is he avoiding me or something? I quite wanted to ask the nurse about him but I felt like it's not my place to do so. And if she asked me why have I asked her all these questions, what would have I said? I don't know what. I asked myself the same thing several times . Just "why?" a simple question but I couldn't find an answer. I stopped thinking about it in the moment Ron knocked at my door.  
" 'ey there, mate!"  
"Shidhead! How's it going?" I asked him with a large smile. I've been in that hospital for 4 days by now and I felt finally happy.  
"I should ask you the same. What happened, mate? 'You gettin' old, ha?" Asked Ron, winking at me.  
"Shut up, reddie! We both know I look fiiiine"  
"Shit I should've brought a mirror."  
"Tell me. How's work going?"  
"Pretty good. Pretty good"  
"How's Flint doing? I hate the guy . Every single quidditch match..." I couldn't find a word so I just showed him my middle finger .  
"Um.. Flint ya... I . I didn't have the time to... you know"  
"What? 4 days past by mate. And all of your wizards work in a hotel"  
"Well yea. But you know I-I had to look ..to verify... Zabini first. "  
"4 days?"  
"Well I th.."  
"And why Zabini first? Do we have an order or something? Oh. Sorry mate, you wanted to say something"  
"No no. So why are you here?"  
"Well stress and stuff. Didn't eat. Fainted. End of story."  
"You found a..kind of hobby with that ha?" Said Ron smiling.  
"Oh Shut up you son of a-"  
"I apologize for disturbing gentlemen. But I have to do my work" We looked at the door . And Malfoy was sitting there. He looked exhausted. His hair was a little messy. He had dark circles around his eyes. But he looked...interesting. His eyes were shining more than ever. His white shirt was larger than usual. He didn't look like usual. He didn't look rigid. He was just too tired to care about his looks so he looked more ...human. He was.... charming, alluring, fetching.  
"Malfoy. It's ok. I'll leave." Said Ron rudely and disrespectfully. For a moment I felt the urge to punch him in the face. He got up and when he was two inches away from Draco he looked him dead in the eyes and said " Just try do to what you have to do right. For once in your life". I felt horrible. I wanted to get up and punch the fucker in his fucking face. I opened my mouth to say something but I got intrerrupted by Draco's calm voice. He looked at Ron and said calmly "There's nothing to fear, mister Weasley. I know what to do. Your friend is in good hands"  
"I hope so. Bye mate." I didn't respond. I was afraid I'd shout or curse. My heart was beating fast . I was sweating. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.  
Ron left, giving Malfoy a last look.  
I tried to breathe. I relaxed my hands . My whole body. But my heart was still beating fast.  
Malfoy came next to me . "How am I?" I asked him .  
"You tell me"  
"Well, aren't you the doctor or something?"  
He laughed "Harry, I can't tell if you're ok or not by just looking at you. It doesn't work like this"  
When he called me Harry, my heart was beating out of my chest. It wasn't a joke. I spent a lot of time asking myself if he called me by my first name as a joke after he called me like that the first time. And now I know. It wasn't a joke.  
"Well. Your heart is beating quite fast. Faster than it should. I must say. And also. You still can't walk."  
He looked at me and smiled kindly. He must've seen my expression. He opened his mouth to say something but he got intrerrupted.  
"Draco! Honey!" When I looked at the door I saw her. The one and only. 

Cho Chang.


	5. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying here, ok? So please if you like what I write leave me a comment. Or kudos. If you don't ...leave a comment. I want to see if somebody really reads what I write. I work hard for this. Even if it's not that good.

Draco and I look at the door at the same time. And there she is. The perfect, the adorable , Cho Chang. She is standing there, with a big perfect smile on her face. I look at Malfoy but his eyes are not on me anymore. He looks happy to see her.  
"Cho! Darling, hi!" Says Malfoy, a big smile appearing on his stupid face. She comes next to my bed and kisses him. As she was walking towards me, towards us, I couldn't help but notice a hickey on her neck. It was soft, almost unnoticeable but I did notice, of course I did. I don't know why but I have a really strange feeling seeing them kissing. I don't know what I feel or why I feel like that. So I decide to ignore it.  
"Harry! Hi!!" The brunette's eyes are on me now. So are Malfoy's. I don't want that. But I smile because I have to. It's not my place to feel the way I feel. Whatever it is.  
"Cho! Hi! Why are you here?"  
"Well.. I didn't feel welcomed in that place. And I came here, and then I met this little blondie" she huges and kisses him like it was their last day together Like there was no tomorrow .  
"That's amazing" I tell them, trying to smile.  
"Cho, darling. Wait for me outside ok?" Says Malfoy, smiling . As he always does.  
" You don't want me here, baby?" Asks the girl, trying to look upset . Draco laughs and she left, waving at me. And that's it. We are alone again . Malfoy lookes at me and smiles. But I am too upset to smile back. This doesn't work like that for God's sake.  
"Ok. Harry. Take care of you . I'll come back tomorrow" said him with a small smile on his face. No. I don't take it again. I'm not your fool. I don't need your mercy. I'm not the one who carries your problems. Nor I want that burden. I want to tell him this. All of this. I want to show him that he hurt me. But I couldn't. I hear my heart beating. Beating fast . Like is running. Running from everything. Running away from this. I can hear Cho calling out Malfoy's name. He gets up and leaves. He opens the dor and and gives me a last look . A last smile. I open my mouth and say  
"You may call me mr Potter"


End file.
